Dance with me
by Topaz989
Summary: Link and Zelda.....um, dance. Its a short, but remains a favorite among many.


_

## 

Dance with Me

_

_dedicated to Durania of BZC www.zelda.nu (he's soooooo cute *sigh*)_

It was a cool summer night, the night of the 'Silver Rain Ball'. Zelda sat on her throne watching couples dance away... except her. She sighed. 

"Princes... so stuck up..."she muttered as she watch them merrily drink their fine wine. 

"Zellll ddaaa, you-ho, come and danced wits me*Giggle*" 

"Hmmpphh," she ummm 'hmphed'. Zelda rolled her eyes. She couldn't take this bullshit. She needed some air and decided to leave. She walked outside. Her Telios blue dress flowed freely like a sea of clouds as she inhaled the clean air of Hyrule. Her hair gently whipped her face as she rose her arms... like flying. She felt as if the winds were to carry her off like a turtledove to the hand of an angel.

*crack* Zelda quickly turned as she heard something from the trees. Her eyes moved left and right, examining the surroundings. 

"Hello?" she murmured. She shrieked when a green clad elf popped from the trees and flipped right out in front of her. "LINK!?! What are you doing here?" she questioned as she helped him up. 

"Me? You're suppose to be in there? I'm just here to make sure nothing goes wrong...." 

"....and..."Link's eyes shifted a bit as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"*throat clear*....and to check out... what it was like in the grander life," he chuckled as he flashed his trademark smile. He ran a hand up his hair, giving him a tender 'out of bed look'. Zelda smiled as well. Looking down, she blushed a rosy colour in her cheeks. They stood there silent. 

"*cough* Well, I--better get back to the Kokori Forest... since you won't be needing me right n**" 

"No...its too dangerous with thieves and Poes running about."

"I'll be fine, really," replied Link as he rose his hands in front of him. Zelda took a step forward and clutched his hand.

"I know but.... but, I would feel much more comfortable if you would stay until the morn. Why don't you enjoy the ball in the meantime? It ain't everyday where a peasant receives such an honor...especially honor that is as strong as yours," she spoke as she took one finger and touched his index. 

Link blinked his eyes as he lowered her hand. "I really don't think I'm dressed for that sort of occasion," he muttered as he looked down and looked at the numerous tears and bloodstains on his tunic... blood that was shed in the fight to protect her, his country, and his goddesses. Zelda knew Link... no matter how much he fought, would never beable to afford a set of royal clothes. Heroes were paid squat, and he was lucky enough if he could eat once day alone. 

"Come with me," she said as she pulled on his arm. Link followed and soon they were in a Royal fittings room. There was one nice thing about having high nosed princes around visiting. They often leave some sort of outfit or feel, no matter how nice it is, never wear the same piece of clothing twice in his life. Zelda dug through numerous amounts of boxes until she pulled out a fitted white jacket made of silk and finely detailed patterns of the Triforce on the upper left hand shoulder. It's gold engraved buttons were forged from the finest on Death Mountain were all perfectly allilgined on the shoulders while the ones on the front shined like stars at the pockets. Link slowly unlaced the top of his tunic and tight white shirt, and smoothly pulled them off with one jerk. Link took a moment to roll his shoulders and stretched his arms as his back felt the relief of dozens of weapons off his body. Zelda could not help staring at his strong chest as it's lean muscle flexed. Firm, but trimmed, it just beckoned her hand to run down it and feeling the warm soft skin that was hidden from his tunic so long. 

"Ummm, Zelda, I know that's a nice jacket and all but I really need it now. Its a bit chilly in here," said Link as he began to shiver. Zelda shook her head and didn't realize how fast the time went. She quickly shook her head and casted such thoughts out from her head as she handed him the finely made piece of cloth. Link placed one hand through and began the tedious task of buttoning it up. He straightened out the collar and his head turned to her. 

"Sooooo, what do you think?" asked Link as he exposed his hands and kind've circled a bit. Zelda shifted her eyes towards his hair. Parted with hair in the front was not exactly the proper way of a gentleman. 

"Hold still,"she replied as she walked over and pulled her silver comb, that was embedded with topazes in it. She gently combed his hair back, stroking the fine locks. 

"Much better," she spoke as she placed the comb to the side. 

"Shall we?" asked Link as he held out his hand. Zelda waited for this moment for a long time. Her cheeks briefly warmed with a smile as she took his arm and they walked out to the Ball Room. As if by perfect timing, the room darkened. The orchestra slowed their pace from a medieval waltz, to a heavenly tune. Link smiled as he motioned his lips to her ear. 

"May I have this Dance?" his voice sent a shiver down her body as she stared into his eyes. Blue... a never-ending sea that illuminated the room.... blue that seemed as gentle as a lily.... blue.... as if a midnight sky that has never been interrupted by the roaring aurora of the sun.... a midnight sky, that a soul can get lost into. Zelda didn't answer as she placed one hand on his shoulder and another with his as the two began to move to the gentle violin voice. 

His body felt so warm... like a teddy bear, to squeeze, to hold... to cherish. His large, tense hand gently intertwined with her long delicate fingers. 

The music... so soft... so sweet. Her knees felt so weak. She slowly moved her head to his shoulder. Link's face was brushed by the infinite locks of gold hair. His nose was tickled by its sweet aroma. 

Like... buttercups in the April rains. 

Soon, her head lowered once more. She laid it gently against his broad chest... against his strong heart. 

_"I can hear it beating..."_ she muttered as she pulled her hand out of his and placed it on his chest... tracing its contours. Link looked down.

_"...it's beating for you..."_ he murmured as his hands slowly moved down her sides... feeling every curve, until they were on her hips. He rolled his eyes as his mind fought for control to keep them from going any lower. Instead, he pulled her tightly towards him until he felt her small petite body rub against his.

_"Don't let me go,"_ she whispered as she pulled herself even closer towards him. 

_"...never..."_ he spoke as he ran one hand in her hair. Her breathing was beginning to stifle. She wanted this to last forever... and beyond. 

The music died down, and the lights brightened up till they reached their natural glow. Link slowly released his grasp, before he did, Zelda placed a small kiss at his neck. _"Thank You..." _she muttered.

_"No... Thank You..."_ he whispered back as the walked over towards a window and gazed at the moon, holding each other till dawn. 

The End

Send Topie some feedback at Topaz989mc@icqmail.com and maybe I'll do another romance. 


End file.
